


La familia de Sai

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Un version un poco mas seria de los fue "La Familia de Sai"que escribí aproximadamente hace 5 años ." Sai es un niño muy feliz , de piel muy blanca que casi parece un pequeño fantasmita. Pero de igual manera su comportamiento es particular muy particular ... "Pero como siempre las familias poderosas , acarrean poderosos problemas.Entra y conoce a la familia de Sai."SasuNaru"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> —Hola . Hace mucho tiempo yo publique una historia llamada "LaFamilia de Sai" que era un SasuNaru y un SaiGaa , esta historia tenia mucho Ooc y una trama absurda , hace como tres meses corregi todos los errores de ortografia de mis historias (o al menos los que yo note) y cuando llegue a esa historia ...  
> Bueno solo les dire que tengo un cariño - odio a esa historia . Por eso esta sera una verison mejorada de la Familia de Sai donde espero que no tenga mucho Ooc y por su puesto no tendra todos los "Chistes" que la otra tenia, en fin gracias por darle una oportunidad y a leer!

[...]

—Sai Uchiha — Dijo la maestra de preescolar al pasar lista a los pequeños niños de preescolar que le prestaban atencion . La mestra anoto la sistencia de la pequeña manita palida que se alzo y prosiguió.  
Los pequeños alrededor de Sai solo lo voltearon a ver breves segundos para luego voltear a ver al siguiente ene la lista , despues de todo que iban a saber esos pequeños de "apellidos" importantes ellos solo iba a hacer amigos , jugar y a ... aprender .  
Despues de todo el alboroto de la entradra —digase una serie de lloriqueos y gritos a sus madres — muchos pequeños aun se mostraban renuentes a hablar con algunos de los niños que se encontraban a su alrededor , asi estaba Sai . Que lo que mas deseaba era estar con sus padres y no rodeado de niños tan diferentes permanecio con su cara seria , como esas que siempre ponia su papa cuando trabajaba frente a la computadora , trato de recordar las palabras de padre doncel pero ahora le parecian ecos lejanos .  
Pero al ver que los demas niños no tomaban la inciativa en querer acercarsele se relajo y le presto atencion a la mestra que comenzo con el tema mas complicado que habia escuchado en su corta vida "las vocales".

[...]

Sai abrio su mochila para sacar sus alimentos en forma de bonitos "animales" Sai con gracia tomo sus palillos comenzando a comer tranquilamente , reusandose a mirar a los demas ; justo a la mitad del su lonch de reojo vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado pero que no hizo el mas minimo esfuerzo en hablar mas sino comenzo a devorar con tal rapidez su comida que Sai casi deja caer sus palillos de la impresion . El chico ciertamente era robusto para su edad -no mucho- pero si era mas llenito que los demas , el chico hizo ademanes dando a entender que su comida estaba deliciosa y luego lo volteo a ver .  
Poniendose aun mas nervioso Sai trato de guardar sus cosas pero el chico con voz amable le dijo : — No necesitas huir de mi ya quede satisfecho con esto . Al fin que Shikamaru ni hambre tenia .  
Sai presa del panico casi se le sale la palabra "gordo" pero luego vio llegar a un chico con una pequeña coleta que le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al otro . — Si , aja Shikamaru no tenia hambre . Te dije "sostenlo" y cuando voltee ya no estabas .  
— Es que tenia mucha hambre y mi madre ...  
Shikamaru ya no le presto atencion a su amigo roba-lonchs por que vio como aquel chico palido huia en cuando Chouji se volteo completamente hacia el . Sorprendido se encogio de hombros pero vio como al lado de Chouji habia un pañuelo olvidado , suspiro , tomo aquel pañuelo y vio que este tenia un bordado de un "abanico" y la letra U.  
—Uchiha —Murmuro para si . Poniendo su cerebro a trabajar pero no ... no recordaba nada sobre esa familia , pero que importaba si no recordaba no se tomaria la molestia de averiguar nada ya tenia susficientes problemas con las vocales y irritable cancion para aprenderlas .

[...]

Al final del dia ( 12:30) de escuela las madres se reunieron frente a la entrada del prescolar . Sintiendose completamente seguras pues de por si el terreno de la escuela era muy grande y privado tenias que dejar tu identificacion para recoger a tu hijo y claramente estar registrado como familiar para recogerlo .  
Entre las madres entusiasmadas tambien estaban aquellas que para calmar las ansias buscan algo interesante que "ver" . No fue hasta que una se fijo en el unico hombre ahi ... no ... doncel , si ese tipo de figura no cualquiera la tenia a menos que fueran un varon malnutrido ; ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca porque personas como el le causaban cierta molestia .  
Siendo soltera , exitosa y de lengua afilada quiso saciar su inquietud dirigiendole unas palabras mordazes pero el doncel miro su muñeca derecha donde se encontraba su reloj dejando ver tambien una pulsera con un bonito simbolo en ella .  
Se veia auntentico .  
—Uchiha — Murmurro antes del voltear a otro lado .  
No ... o ¿Si?  
Miro otra vez , ese doncel no se veia precisamente debil se le notaban los musculos marcados . ¿Serian de una de las ramas secundarias?  
De pronto un timbre sono y los niños en fila y siendo nombrados poco a poco , comprobando que eran familiares autorizados .  
—Sai Uchiha .  
La mitad de las madres se congelaron aun con sus hijos de la mano , la otra parte estaban tan felices de ver a sus hijos que siguieron con lo suyo . Ella miro al niño y si , en definitiva tenia muchos rasgos Uchiha pero este sin dudarlo camino con una sonrisa muy linda hacia el doncel que le acaricio la cabeza para luego abrazarlo.  
Las maestras despidieron a el doncel y al niño con una sonirsa sincera y siguieron entregando a los niños .  
El pequeño Shikamaru , tomado de la mano de su madre interceptaron al doncel y al pequeño Uchiha le entrego el pañuelo , la señora Nara y el doncel comenzaron a hablar , los niños se hicieron unas muecas y tambien comenzaron a hablar .  
Una de las maestras se quedo extrañada de er como ciertas madres veian de manera rara al doncel y a su hijo , codeo a su compñaera que solo asintio levemente . —¿Tiene algo raro el señor Uzumaki?  
—No que yo sepa , la verdad . No les hagas caso , deberiamos de irnos acostumbrarnos no todas la madres son agradables — Miro el doncel que seguia ahablando con la señora Nara — A mi me cae bien y ni se por que — Dijo restandoles importancia .

¿Que tiene el apellido Uchiha?

[...]

—¿Que les apecio esta pequeña introduccion?  
Espero que los proximos episodios sean mas largos , pero por mientras les dejo esto .  
Este sera un Fic familiar asi que no les prometo ni lime ni lemon , centrandose en problemas de la vida familiar y cosas asi .


	2. El doncel que no es Uchiha

EL primer día sin dudas fue intenso .

Eso pensó Sai una vez que comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido a sus padres durante el almuerzo . Naruto su padre doncel con su gran sonrisa y escuchando atentamente a su hijo , sentía con entusiasmo y en algunas ocasiones comentaba algo después de todo su corazón latía con emoción de tan solo ver y escuchar a Sai hablar mucho tenia que aprovechar por que eso no siempre pasaba.

— No te presiones si no encuentras amigos rapídamente , ustedes son niños los prejuicios no exiten entre ustedes — Solto Naruto ganandose la mirada seria de su esposo y la confundida del pequeño Sai.

—¿Pejucios?— Repitio el pequeño , perdido en cuento escucho una palabra desconocida .

— No nada , olvidalo yo solo ... 

— Lo que tu papa quiere decir es que en tu escuela hay muchos niños buenos como tu pero aun les cuesta hacer amigos . Ahora termina de comer y si quieres juega un poco en tu cuarto o si sales al patio nos avisas .

— Si ,voy a decirle a Men...— La voz de Sai decayo antes de siquiera terminar el nombre , sus padres pasaron pór lo mismo pero se repusieron rapídamente .

—Sai sabes que Menma , el , ya no esta mas por aqui pero siempre puedes hablar con el solo dinos y nosotros ...— Naruto se acerco a Sai y este asintio y sonrio debilmente .

—Lo extraño .

—Lo extrañamos .— Dijo Sasuke acercandose a ellos .

El pequeño Sai negandose a dejar que el nudo en su garganta le ganara solo asintio y luego corrio a su habitacion . — ¡Hay algo que quiero enseñarles!

El comedor se quedo en silencio , Sasuke al ver que Naruto se giraba para no darle la cara , tomo su rostro y lo volteo delicadamente solo para ver una debil lagrima resbalar del rubio , suspiro y se la limpio sonriendo debilmente abrazo a su esposo ; casi sincronizandose para esconder su rostro en el hombro del otro , entre susurros comenzarona hablar. 

—No me acostumbro a estar sin el . 

— Ni yo pero no podemos dejar que Sai sufra este tipo de cosas , tenemos que ser fuertes aunque la familia este incompleta — Dijo Sasuke comenzando a acariciar la espalda del rubio .

—Lo se , Lo se ... es que este vacio en mi la costumbre de poner cuatro platos en la mesa , de ir a dos cuartos a despertarlos , incluso comprar dos sabores de helado diferentes . Quiero sonreir todo el tiempo pero con algo como eso , me duele hacerlo pero Sai ... no quierlo que nadie lo dañe Sasuke ni siquiera yo con mi dolor , pero ...

— ... Tampoco quieres fingir que Menma ... que no paso nada . Yo se , yo se — La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba ronca — ¿Como saber que tus acciones en vez de ayudar , de apaciguar el dolor no lo harán mas fuerte ? ¿ Como saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Yo tampoco lo se , pienso que esto es aun mas difícil que cuando los tuvimos — Acaricio su mejilla , suspiro tratando de controlarse mas . Sai de seguro estaba por regresar y encontrarlos en un estado así , solo ayudaría a agudizar las preguntas y el dolor en el pequeño niño .

Y... ¿Cuándo va a regresar mi hermano ?

{...}

Cuando comenzó a salir con Sasuke no imagino que su vida daría un giro horrible . Como en las películas dramáticas de romance , afortunadamente no eran mafiosos o mercenarios ... o tal vez si , bueno la gente con dinero era intocable a menos que otra familia con mas dinero se les interpusiera.

No se imagino todo el caos que rodeaba a la familia Uchiha .

Sasuke era un niño de cuna . El , un huérfano de desconocida familia .

De echo Sasuke no le presento a la familia como tal , la familia los encontró a ellos . Fue un viernes ; ellos comían de una agradable comida hecha por dioses —Ramen casero — en un pequeño local cuando un hombre de voz chillona comenzó a gritar como loco que había encontrado a su pequeño sobrino " ¡Tobi es un chico con suerte ! ¡ Mi sobrino , mi sobrino aquí esta! " Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de pararse y tratar que corrieran pero entre balbuceos y tropezones solo llegaron a una mitad de calle cuando hombres con rasgos demasiado parecidos a Sasuke los interceptaron de manera tranquila , su novio solo mascullaba en voz baja lo volteaba a ver entre segundos como buscando las palabras exactas para explicar .

Pero quien finalmente dijo algo fue un hombre con unas particulares cicatrices en el rostro , a su lado estaba el mismo tipo que los había delatado . Gemelos . 

— Sasuke , sabes que no puedes alejarte de la familia , no puedes negar tu sangre . No eres Shisui no eres tan astuto como el — El tipo le dio unos golpecitos leves a su gemelo que sonrió contento y luego adopto una postura seria , Naruto estaba conteniéndose de empezar a gritar un montón de tonterías porque algo en su interior solo le decía que mantuviera firme el agarre de sus manos y aguardara a cualquier movimiento de los contrarios. — La familia junta hasta el final , si se hunde uno nos hundimos todos .

— Tu novio es bonito . Diferente , no comparte nuestros rasgos típicos — Dijo el gemelo con aparente doble personalidad — No , No ¡Eso es bueno! ¿No hermano? Si tienes carácter tal vez no te marchites como mi ... — El tipo guardo silencio cuando su hermano lo piso con rudeza . 

— Tobi esas cosas no se le dicen a personas que conoces por primera vez .

— Cierto , cierto ¡Bienvenido a la familia Uchiha ,rubio!

[...]

La charla se puso rara entre los Uchihas , por que Naruto quería recabar las mas posible información que pudiera se mantuvo en silencio , por que estos gemelos soltaban de sopetón muchas cosas ; ¿Quién era Shisui? ¿ Quien se marchito ? ¿ Huida? ¿ Asesinatos? ¿ Sasuke tenia un hermano? ¿ Madera o Madara? ¿Por que Sasuke mintió sobre su familia?

Resoplo con fuerza , aun procesando las cosas que acababa de escuchar , aun agarrados de la mano estaban en una camioneta con los gemelos en ella . 

El gemelo cuerdo había revelado su nombre , Obito , bueno este solo parecía soltar y echarle en cara a Sasuke todas cosas que pasaron en su ausencia Tobi corroboraba con expresiones que le parecerían graciosas de no ser por que estaba muy tenso .

— ¿Enserio no dirás nada? — Dijo con una expresión pasiva.

Sasuke solo se giro a verlo , acaricio la mejilla de Naruto que seguía con una expresión graciosa en la cara ; la boca entre abierta , los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas levemente fruncidas .

—Perdón por arrastrarte a esto .

— Lo dices como si algo malo nos fuera a pasar — Intervino Tobi alegre — Si cooperas Sasuke todo saldrá bien y llevaremos en alto el apellido Uchiha otra vez .

[...]

Una vez pudo procesar todo . Decidió no abandonar a Sasuke , y bueno las cosas empezaron a salir relativamente bien tanto que ellos hasta se casaron .

Y entre que buscaban una solución para el problema familiar , alguien descubrió que el menor de la familia Uchiha se había casado , luego las otras familias solicitaron verlo — los ricos hacían cosas muy raras — por su puesto los Uchiha se negaron , pero una vez esas familias insoportables se proponían algo lo lograban , así un día los tenían en el comedor principal de la mansión teniendo una hipócrita charla .

Días después se encontraba con las "señoras" importantes de dichas familias en muchos lados . Segun las fuentes confiables de Tobi entre esas personas el fue apodado " el doncel que no es Uchiha" el considero que el apodo era largo y muy especifico bueno no parecía apodo pero siempre le decían así a sus espaldas . No quiso darle importancia , pero esas personas hicieron que si le importara .

El era un doncel que pese a estar casado con un Uchiha , no era uno . Ni siquiera por ley .

Pero era el "El doncel".

Y para proteger a su nueva familia también comenzó a ir enserio .

Luego llego Menma , luego Sai.

Luego el nombre de Shisui salió a la luz de nuevo . Menma e Itachi se fueron .

Y el descubrió de manera muy amarga que los Uchiha para disfrazar su dolor decían que Shisui huyo , que era el mas inteligente de todos por eso nadie jamás le iba a molestar otra vez . Y si era cierto nada lo iba a ver otra vez , esas personas malas lo habían logrado , Shisui se había suicidado .

Y aun había un largo camino que recorrer para salvar a la poco familia que les quedaban .

[...]

Al dia siguiente en el segundo día de escuela de Sai . Otra vez después de muchos años escucho de algunas madres "El doncel que no es Uchiha"

Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás .

Continuara.

— Hola! Aquí presente yo . 

A partir de aquí , solo les dire que las partes "lindas" y fluff serán obviamente desde la perspectivas de Sai que tiene 5 años . Y la parte amarga con los adultos .

Espero que les guste , si tiene alguna duda al respecto no duden en decirme.


End file.
